<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Package for Mr Shelby by 100dabbo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448030">A Package for Mr Shelby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/100dabbo/pseuds/100dabbo'>100dabbo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Antics of Conjugation [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Cigarettes, Come Eating, Feminization, Flirting, Lingerie, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Masturbation, Postman!Alfie, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, TrophyHusband!Tommy, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/100dabbo/pseuds/100dabbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Alfie try a bit of role-play; Alfie the sexy postman and Tommy the somewhat neglected trophy husband.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Antics of Conjugation [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Package for Mr Shelby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knee high stockings were tight around Tommy’s spread out legs, the ripples of pink, sheer fabric pooling around his waist, hitched up for easy access. His left hand plunged the vibrator deep inside of himself, its pulsing, rhythmic shakes rubbing against his prostate, his whines breathy and scratchy as he tried to hold onto himself. His right hand passed up and down his own cock for more pleasure, forming a tight grip around the head.</p><p>He was close, dangerously close, to finishing on his own, each buzz getting him that fraction ahead with pleasure, and it was when the doorbell finally rang that he paused, slowly drawing it out of himself and turning it off. His hands fumbled, quickly tucking his erection into his silk underwear, concealing it the best he could.</p><p>He knelt on the mattress to reach for his cigarettes on the bedside table, and he took one between his soft, supple lips, lighting it before making his way out of the room and down the stairs to open the door for his husband.</p><p>The front door creaked as it was opened, revealing the man himself, Alfie Solomons, in a uniform with a large box leaning by his hip.</p><p>“Package for Mr Shelby, is it?” He asked, his guise as a postman portrayed convincingly enough for Tommy to bite his lip and smile.</p><p>“That’s me…” Tommy replied, fingering the fabric on the night dress draped over his frame, leaning against the open door as he stared lasciviously into Alfie’s eyes. He sucked on the cigarette and blew the smoke from the corner of his mouth.</p><p>“Well, here it is, my last delivery of the day… A coffee table is it?”</p><p>“Yes,” Tommy said, starting to improvise on the spot, touching the wedding band on his finger, “I’m lucky you arrived when you did, my husband is coming home soon, and I need it to be put together before he’s back…”</p><p>“Oh, is that so?” Alfie asked, shamelessly tracking his eyes up and down his husband’s body, those stockings and garters around his slim legs a pleasure to stare at in their own right.</p><p>“You wouldn’t be able to help me, would you?” Tommy probed, fluttering his eyelashes as the cigarette returned to his lips. Alfie smiled, tapping his hand on the box,</p><p>“I’d love to, lead the way.” </p><p>Tommy grinned and turned on his feet, leading Alfie up the stairs to their bedroom, a purposeful swing in his hips as he made the ascent, walking into the bright, sunlit room and perching himself on the side of the bed. Alfie then clocked the vibrator laying within the sheets. </p><p>They had planned this role-play out; the roles and outfits mainly, though it was left to one another to improvise their lines and actions, making it more spontaneously scandalous that way. So, when Alfie saw Tommy’s favourite toy there, his thoughts began brewing with how he was about to use it. </p><p>But, he focused on the moment and began opening the box, flexing his strong arms with each pull of the cardboard.</p><p>“I’ve got some screwdrivers on the dresser there…” Tommy mentioned, crossing one leg over the other and dangling them over the side of the bed. Alfie’s eyes flicked over to him and he bit his lip, maintaining a stare before walking and picking them up.</p><p>“At work is he, your husband?”</p><p>“Yes,” Tommy said, picking up small talk while his eyes focus on Alfie, his muscles flexing as he began construction on the table, “He owns the bakery in town.”</p><p>“Ah, so, you could say he’s the breadwinner then, eh?” The other man quipped, glancing over his shoulder to gauge Tommy reaction, a small giggle and a smirk.</p><p>“Yes, I suppose…” He said, taking another long drag of the cigarette, the smoke slowly drifting out of his mouth as he unhinged his jaw. </p><p>Then a silence followed. Alfie thought that if Tommy could dress up for him and act like a trophy husband, the least he could do was give him a show to watch. So, feigning overheating, he stood up, stripping the shirt from his torso to expose his chest and abdomen, an action not one to go unnoticed by Tommy as his breath audibly hitched, eyes unblinking. Alfie returned to his work; almost glad he could get in the chore of putting their new table together into the fantasy.</p><p>He was just about finished after a few minutes, at which point Tommy had drained his cigarette. He hopped off the bed, walking over to the dresser and standing above Alfie as he pressed the butt into the ashtray. The other man looked up at him, taking in the majesty of image in front of him; the legs, the lingerie, the stance, the expression of his face.</p><p>“I can see why your husband married you with that figure of yours…” Alfie noted as he remained looking up at him, resisting rising a hand up to touch him. He looked perfect, everything about him  infallible and pure – well, perfect for ruining, that is.</p><p>Tommy just smiled and let his tongue trace across his top lip.</p><p>“Looking at my figure, are you?” He questioned with a slight interrogative note in his tone, and that was what made Alfie’s dick twitch. He stood up, towering over Tommy, beginning his approach as the other man moved backwards, getting the both of them closer and closer to the bed.</p><p>“He works at a bakery you said?” He inquired for the confirmation of ‘facts’, drawing out the tension between them until the last possible second.</p><p>“Yes.” Came Tommy’s laconic, whispered reply. His erection was still straining in his underwear and he felt each throb with every step Alfie took closer to him.</p><p>“I think I know the one. Ten-minute drive from here.”</p><p>Silence hung in the air.</p><p>“Fifteen.” Tommy corrected after a second, unable to help the fluttering of his lashes and the smirk tugging at his lips.</p><p>Honestly, it was something straight out of a porno, but it turned Tommy on like nothing else – though, he supposed that was the point.</p><p>Neither of them could wait another second, and their mouths smashed together, Tommy’s fingers wrapping around Alfie’s nape and his was lifted by the hips, Alfie’s strong arms carrying him onto the mattress where he was placed onto his back, his legs spread out to fit between.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Tommy panted between kisses, faking naivety as he continued to kiss Alfie back. The man withdrew a second later to answer the question.</p><p>“I bet he doesn’t touch you like I’m about to…” And he began unzipping his shorts, “I bet you’re fuckin’ touch-starved, aren’t you? You little slut…” His eyes shot across the mattress to the vibrator. “A little bit of afternoon pleasure before the postman arrives, hm?”</p><p>Tommy nodded, admitting to the whorishness of the act with wide, blinking eyes, his arms above his head and his spine arched, ready to take what Alfie was about to give him.</p><p>Alfie pulled down the silk underwear that covered his cock, popping them off the attachments of the garters, pulling them right off his legs to let his cock spring free, making it tent the flowing fabric covering the rest of his body. It was already slick with pre-come.</p><p>He grabbed the vibrator without hesitation, switching back on to trace across the sensitive skin around Tommy’s groin, his breaths turning ragged and hitched, his heart beating even faster as it moved even lower down, vibrating the skin of his sack briefly before passing right down to that pink target; his tight entrance.</p><p>Alfie pushed it inside, staring at his face, the image of pleasure itself; mouth wide open and eyes screwed tightly shut, lips trembling and tongue hanging out, panting for more and more stimulation. His free hand passed up and down those soft stockings, slipping a finger beneath the elastic.</p><p>“<em>Fuck!</em>” Tommy cried out as the vibrator rubbed on his prostate again, beginning to wail as was kept there, his hands starting to grasp at the sheets above him, his whole body tensing, begging for even more. But Alfie took the toy out out of him, turning it off and tossing it to the side, his hands shifting to his own shorts, pulling them off to render him naked.</p><p>“Touch your little cock.” He commanded with a purr, watching as Tommy lowered his right hand from above his head, raising up the sheer nightdress, bringing his palm down to his dick where he grabbed a tight hold of it and began to stroke with slow, languid motions, barely keeping his eyes open to see Alfie take his own cock in his hand and line it up with his hole. “Keep doing that, yeah?”</p><p>Tommy nodded obediently, keeping up the pace, trying to remain composed as he prepared for Alfie’s entrance. But nothing could prepare him for that.</p><p>Alfie thrusted in sharply, his whole length pushed inside without warning. A choked cry escaped the man beneath him, knowing that he was getting closer to his completion, even if they had only just started; the combination of the scenario and the physical pleasure enough to see to that.</p><p>The quick rhythm began; harsh, strong, powerful thrusts into him from above, hitting his prostate every time without fail, the man’s hands roaming across his body, tracing onto his chest over the nightdress, passing over his rock-hard nipples to tease him - as if he didn’t have enough stimulation already - and he groaned as the tips of those fingers made contact, pinching somewhat tightly and twisting, all the while Alfie’s eager eyes watched him writhe.</p><p>“I’m gonna come!” Tommy yelled, quickening the pace of his palm, yearning for release, and as soon as Alfie gave him permission, grunting ‘do it’ as he thrusted in deep, he finished, his deep groan coming from the guttural depths of his throat, coming on the nightdress, his body still tensing around Alfie, legs shaking around his hips.</p><p>“Fucking beautiful…” Alfie whispered, continuing to pound him from above, watching every second of it with delight.</p><p>Tommy’s eyes opened after a second, his lids fluttering and heavy, his face the true expression of an afterglow. Alfie just stared at it, breaths heavy, gradually getting faster and faster, and he pulled out as a precaution, stroking himself as he looked at the image in front of him, eventually finishing himself on top of him, shooting all over Tommy’s torso.</p><p>Tommy raised his hand to his mouth and bit his pinkie.</p><p>“I’ll have to clean up before he gets home…” He said, his voice-box tired and exhausted. Alfie smiled at him, wiping his finger across the spoils coated all over him, inviting it into Tommy’s mouth, letting him get a taste of himself. </p><p>He licked the finger clean, his mouth sucking at it before it was withdrawn.</p><p>“Do order a coffee table again, won’t you Mr Shelby?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this one, it's my first attempt of a role-play kind of moment between a pair - I enjoyed writing it for sure, so I might even end up making it its own series, who knows :)</p><p>I'm gonna be more active on my tumblr btw and I'll be open to prompts/requests/questions if you have any that you'd like explored :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>